


And so they met

by white_youkai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 200 word chapters, I am not even sure, It builds as I write, M/M, Slow Build, ereri, ereriva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_youkai/pseuds/white_youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Eren is a student and Levi is a working adult. They meet, they talk they… probably become something.<br/><i>It is a story written in chapters that are 200 words (exactly) long.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers. I am not even sure what I am doing here. I mean I just had this crazy idea of writing a story in 200 word chapters,,, Anyways, I will try to update daily (as the chapters are so loooong xD ) But I do not guarantee it as I am a lazy bum...

It was nearly Christmas. Well, actually it was November 27 th but the shops were already decorating their walls and what not for the upcoming holiday. 

“Eren, you are going to stain the window.” 

I blinked my thoughts away and backed down from the shop window. There was a foggy spot on the glass that started fading slowly in the cold air.

“Hm,” I hummed, turned away from the shop and started walking down the street. I heard Armin shuffle after me, snow crunching under his feet. 

I was in a bad mood. No, - holidays are nice and all but not when you get dumped and all the plans you have made, go down the drain. 

I stuffed my hands into the pockets and felt a paper crinkle under my fingers. I felt how anger rose in my belly, traveled up my chest and locked somewhere in my throat. I swallowed thickly and kept it there.

“You should let it all go.”

I turned to look at Armin, who now caught up with me and was walking right next to me. 

I wonder what he meant: the whole break up thing or the anger that was lodged in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go the 2nd chapter :)

Two days have passed and now it was Saturday. I had all day to myself and nothing to do with it. Usually I would get up, dress, eat breakfast, tidy up and go out with my girlfriend. Now there was no girlfriend to go out with and I did not feel like getting up.

I stretched out on my bed yawning. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I heard an insistent buzzing at my ear. I groaned and dug up my cellphone from somewhere under the pillow. There was one new text.  
From Jean: jeager today at 8pm at officer’s club

 **To Jean:** wtf for?

 **From Jean:** to drink

 **To Jean:** go neigh to someone else.

 **From Jean:** fuck you

 **To Jean:** cya in the evening

It was always like that with Jean. We rarely could hold a normal conversation for longer than a few minutes. I do not know why we were still friends but it somehow worked: I snapped at him, he snapped at me and we were all happy. Well not all, but who cares. 

I sat up in my bed and stretched. At least I will be able to drown my sorrows tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was crowded. It was loud. It was stuffy and my eardrums were about to explode. I am not even talking about my spinning head that was almost making me throw up on the spot. But who cares, right? I don’t. I laughed when everyone else laughed at some joke that someone said. 

Was it really that funny? 

I felt a tug on my hand and looked up to find some cute girl shyly smiling at me and indicating with her head to the dance-floor. I nodded, rolled out of the chair that was threatening to swallow me and wobbled after the girl.

I do not know how long I danced, if that can be even called dancing. I think I stepped on someone’s feet a few times. I looked at the girl I was dancing with and frowned – wasn’t she blonde and way shorter before? I shrugged and continued to sway with the beat. 

The next thing I knew I was tipping to the left, caught myself then wobbled to the right and I was falling backwards. It was strange, as I was supposed to hit the floor but I didn’t. Then I heard:

“Oy, brat, watch your step.”


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly my consciousness returned and with it, hand in hand, came the splitting headache. I groaned and slowly sat up. What the hell was I thinking, drinking myself silly? I looked around and noticed that it was not my room I was in. 

“Oh, look who is awake.”

I winced and turned towards the voice, almost blinding myself as the bright light pouring through the window assaulted my blood-shot eyes. 

“Hey, Mikasa.” I rasped out, my voice sounding scratchy.

“What the hell were you thinking, Eren?”

“I wasn’t thinking?” 

“Indeed you weren’t.”

“Can I have a glass of water, please?”

Mikasa sighed and uncrossed her arms. She went to the kitchen and a minute later I had a cool glass of water in my hands.

“I feel like I have been hit by a truck…” I said between the small sips.

She snorted, “close enough.”

I felt myself frowning, “what do you mean?”

“You don’t remember?” She looked at me incredulously. “You tripped while dancing and almost sprawled on the floor. A guy caught you. You turned around to thank him but instead you barfed all over him. He got mad and socketed you.” 

I groaned, this time from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost three weeks have passed since that awful night. Yes, I have made a fool of myself but of course mostly it was Jean’s fault. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have gone there and wouldn’t have embarrassed myself like that.

For the whole three weeks I refused to go near any club in fear of meeting that guy. I was not afraid of him, no. He had every right to punch me. Hell, I would have punched myself. I just wanted to thank him, but instead I—ugh, he must really hate me. 

I do not remember him that clearly, I just know that he was shorter than me and he had dark hair. Black probably. The image of him was blurry in my mind but his voice was clear in my ears. He had that deep, smoky voice. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I stopped to think, – why remembering his voice affected me so.

I stood there, in the street, where trees were decorated in blinking varicoloured lights and huffed out a white cloud of air. A second later I resumed my walk and bumped into—

“Oy, brat, watch where you go.”

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do. The only thought running through my head was: I am so fucking screwed.

“Um, s-sorry,” I managed to gasp out. 

“Next time just,” he looked up at my face and his steel-grey eyes widened in recognition. He instinctively took a step back. “Well, no shit...”

“I, I am not drunk,” I whispered in defense. “You do not have to be so cautious.”

“Look, kid, I firsthand experienced your fountain all over mysel—”

“I am so sorry!” I apologized and felt how my cheeks were heating up. I looked away. “I did not mean to. I mean, I wanted to thank you for catching my fall but then I was just… The alcohol did its work… I am so very sorry.”

I looked at the man when there was no answer. He scratched the back of his head looking a bit pained. He finally sighed and his eyes once again found mine.

“I am sorry for punching you too.”

“Oh, no, I deserved it.”

At that I could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Could I maybe buy you a cup of coffee as an apology?”


	7. Chapter 7

I sipped my Frappé coffee shifting slightly, when the raven’s eyes landed on me. I did not really know what to make of this. Sure, I have invited him for a cup of coffe, but in all honesty I did not expect him to agree.

So here we were, in a Coffee Inn shop, sipping our respectful drinks. I felt awkward and it seemed that he was awkward too.

“So, what is your name, brat?”

“Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier,” I said hurriedly. “I am Eren Jeager.” I reached over the round table and offered my hand.

“Levi,” the man answered and simply shook my proffered hand.

I thought it was strange that he did not tell me his last name but I did not question it.

“I am guessing you are a student?”

“Yes, I am. You?”

“Do I look like a student to you?”

I shrugged, “You can pass as one.”

He chuckled. It was a nice sound. Strange, but nice. 

“How old do you think I am?”

“Hm, twenty five?”

“No.”

“Twenty eight then?”

“No,” he hid a smile behind the cup of coffee. “I am thirty four.”

I almost choked on my Frappé.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we got outside I noticed that it started snowing. Big, fluffy snowflakes lazily swirled downward and slowly piled up on the sidewalks. My mood lifted almost instantly. Not that I was in a bad mood to begin with, no. Levi seemed like a nice guy – he had even forgiven me for the screw-up.

“Thank you for the coffee.”

“Oh, no problem. I am glad you agreed to come with me.” I sheepishly scratched at the back of my neck. “I mean after all that…”

“It happens.”

“Suuure,” I drawled out in self-mocking.

“Do you always get smashed like that?”

“Oh, no, not at all…” I looked to the left and suddenly a white patch on the ground held my attention. “I was recently dumped. Kinda wanted to forget it for a bit, I guess…”

“I see.”

I glanced at the man, who took out the gloves from his coat pocket and put them on. My eyes lingered. For a thirty four year old he was well preserved, so to speak. Then it struck me… I have not asked for his occupation.

“Um, what do you do for a living?”

The corner of his mouth twitched, “I am a teacher.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange. The whole situation was and I was not sure what to make of it. 

I lay on my bed – mind reeling, taking me back to the conversation with Levi and the night at the club. It was hard to imagine a teacher going to a club. I snorted. Yes, it seems even teachers are only human…

There was a knock on the door. I said a quick ‘enter’ and looked up to see who it was.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Armin.”

“You all right?” He looked me up and down, as if trying to decide my well-being.

“Hm? I’m fine, why?”

“It’s just that… You have been acting weird this month.”

“Oh,” I grimaced. “Sorry about that. I was kind of self-conscious.” I shrugged and saw Armin frown in thought so I clarified, “You remember the night, when we went to the Officer’s club?” He nodded so I continued, “well, I royally screwed up that night, as you know from Jean. Even now he bugs me with it.”

“Yes, but why—”

“I have met this guy again, actually. The one I… um, threw up on?”

Armin looked alarmed for a moment, “And?”

“I asked him out.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”


	10. Chapter 10

“For a coffee! Only for a cup of coffee!” I raised my arms in defense. “Gee, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Who? Me?” Armin went red in the face. “I was not! It was you, who phrased it all wrong.”

“Just— Gee… Me and Levi? Seriously?”

“Levi? Is that his name?”

“Yes, and he is eleven years older than me. So of course I haven’t… um, asked him out. In that kind of sense.” I frowned. “It sounds strange, Armin, and we are both guys…”

Armin regarded me for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What?” I asked carefully.

“Nothing.” He looked away. “The age is not an issue these days neither is homosexuality. Anyway, what did you two talk about?” He became alarmed once again. “You did not punch him back, did you?”

“No! Of course not!” I waved my hands in front of me again. “We simply talked. Sure, we stayed silent for a bit as it was awkward at first, but then he asked me about myself and somehow the conversation started flowing.” I shrugged. “Anyway, what was it you came to tell me?”

“Oh, you are coming to the Christmas party, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making any sense here, I wonder... *whimpers in the corner*


	11. Chapter 11

So here I was, at a club downtown, celebrating Christmas. I looked around and found my friends a bit further away, swaying to the beat on the dance floor. I smiled at them. They were just the same as always – happy and easy going. They were fun to be around with. 

I leaned back onto the bar and sipped my drink. This time I was being careful, drinking only soft drinks. Though me being careful did not help with paranoia: whenever I saw a short black-haired man, I assumed him to be Levi… Just to find out that I was wrong. 

I tipped my glass up and finished the drink. With a sigh I turned around, waved for the bartender, who came over almost immediately. He mixed me another drink, on which I almost choked, when my eyes locked onto a short black-haired man standing to my right.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was enough. I pushed away from the bar.

“Eren?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. My head whipped around to face the man.

“Levi, what a surprise… What are you doing here?” OK, that was a dumb question to ask.

“Celebrating my birthday.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Your birthday?” I asked dumbfounded. “On Christmas?”

“Well yes… It is convenient, wouldn’t you say?”

“Hm, it depends on how you look at it.”

“Oh?”

“On one hand, it is good because you do not need to celebrate it as two separate occasions, it saves you money; but on the other hand, for those, who buy you presents, it is a double hassle.”

He smiled. “Fair enough. In all honesty though, I do not like celebrating my birthday.”

“Then,” I looked pointedly at him, “what are you doing here?”

“My friends had dragged me here.”

“Ah, I see.” I saw him smirk at me and lean against the bar. I frowned. “What?”

“No, it’s just… you do not look like you are smashed today.”

I bristled even though I felt how my cheeks heated up. “Levi,” I almost felt like whining. “Let’s get past it already. I am really sorry for that day, I really am, but—”

“I know, I am sorry,” he looked down at the ground. “I just like to tease you.”

“Well, I am not too happy about that.”

We stayed silent after that. I sipped my drink and Levi silently watched me.

“Levi! There you are!”


	13. Chapter 13

His friends were… not what I expected them to be. When he said that his friends had dragged him to this bar, I assumed they simply talked and finally decided to come here. Now though, I think he meant it literally, when he said ‘dragged him’.

The woman, who bounced right up to us, was so enthusiastic that it threw me off for a second or two. She completely zoned in on Levi, blocked everyone else out and attacked him like a viper with her inquiries. Levi looked annoyed, glanced at me a couple of times then finally pushed the woman away from his face.

She pouted but then her eyes found me and her eyes behind her glasses lit up again.

“And what do we have here?” She squealed and came up to me. “Heya there, I am Hanji Zoe. You are?”

“Eren Jeager.”

“I see, I see, and what is your relationship with Mr. Grumpy here?” 

“Uh…”

“Are you two dating?” her eyes had that maniacal glint now. “Oh my God, Levi,” she turned to the man, “you did not tell me you had such a cutie of a boyfriend!”

“Hanji, I think you are scaring the boy.”


	14. Chapter 14

‘Scared’ was not quite the word for it but I was shocked. She so openly said it all about being boyfriends and the way Levi reacted was… calm, dare I say? Like it was the most natural thing for someone to say. But then again, I could be wrong, as I knew nothing about him or this woman.

“Sorry Levi, I swear she is like a whirlwind. One second she is here the next – she is there.”

I turned towards the voice and I had to tilt my head up as the blond man, who had joined us, was taller than me. 

“Just do me a favour and next time buckle her up to a chair or something.”

“OOoh! Kinky!” Hanji chuckled.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just take her away, Erwin, for a few minutes. I will be there in a moment.”

“Sure thing.” The man took Hanji by the elbow and turned towards their table. 

“See ya, Eren!” 

“Uh, sure?”

“Sorry about that. She is,” Levi frowned, “well, Hanji.” A small smile crept on his lips. “She is always like that so just ignore her.”

“Hah, that is hardly possible.”

“True… Anyway, want to join us?”


	15. Chapter 15

The offer was tempting. I looked towards the dance floor but my friends were not there anymore, which probably meant that they went back to their table. It was just a matter of time until they came searching for me and it was not in me to just ditch them. 

“I would love to go with you but I am not alone,” I made a face. “It wouldn’t be nice if I left now.”

“I see,” Levi offered a small smile and added, “no worries. If you change your mind though, we are going to be right there,” he pointed at the far corner table where Hanji, Erwin and another man were sitting.

“Thank you for the invitation,” I held up my drink and saluted him. “Happy birthday and Merry Christmas.”

He smirked and mumbled something along the lines of ‘smart-ass’, waved over his shoulder and left towards his friends. 

I watched him go. It felt strange as he was still a complete stranger to me; yet, I wanted to know more about him. It was not that I lacked friends or craved for the company of older men but there was something about Levi that I could not place.


	16. Chapter 16

When I returned to the table, I felt like staying quiet for a while. It was like something had put a dampener on my mood. 

I leaned back into the seat and tried to listen to what my friends were talking about but I couldn’t concentrate. I felt how my eyes drifted towards the corner, where Levi’s table was in. The third time it happened – I frowned. What was wrong with me? Why was I so fixated on Levi? Why did I think about him so much? What was it that drew me to him?

I angrily reached for my drink on the table and drowned it in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste. I wanted more, I wanted to stop thinking, I just… Dammit. I stopped myself from reaching for another bottle. I needed to stop drinking.

“You all right there?”

I turned to meet Armin’s blue eyes looking at me questioningly. 

“Yeah, I am fine. Gonna go home though.”

“Oh, all right.”

I saw how his expression became calculating but I paid no mind. I stood up, bid everyone good night and started towards the exit. I don’t even know how I ended up at Levi’s table.


	17. Chapter 17

To my dismay the table was empty. I was too late. They had left. I almost felt my shoulders slump in defeat; but what was there to feel defeated about? The man had celebrated his birthday, had fun with his friends and left. Simple as that. I was just a stranger whom he invited out of courtesy.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. It was high time I went home. This time I went straight to the exit, pushed the heavy door open and stepped out into the cold winter night. Taking a deep breath I watched how white puffs lazily swirled upwards when I exhaled.

The fresh air sobered me up a bit. I could feel how my tense shoulders relaxed and I yawned – the tiredness catching up with me. Not wasting much time I huddled deeper into my coat and shuffled towards the main street. 

I managed to take only two steps into the direction of my home, when a car pulled over and a window was rolled down. Feeling confused, I bent down to see who it was. The next second my eyes widened, as I saw Levi behind the wheel.

“Need a ride?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I started slacking off, which is not a good sign *bows head in shame*

The ride was awkward but strangely comfortable. We did not say a word after I got in. True, we have been riding for only about 2 minutes now.

“So, where to?”

I arched an eyebrow. Wasn’t he taking me home?

“Um, you are the driver here.”

He smirked, “Yes, but I do not know where you live,” He stopped at the red light. “Though maybe you would like to hang out with me for a little while longer?”

“I, um…” Should I agree? My mind went kinda blank. “Sure.” Wasn’t I tired just a minute ago?

“All right,” I saw him give me a strange look; and by strange I mean that he looked somewhat conflicted. The green light flared to life and he shifted gears to get moving.

“If you do not want to, I—”

“If I did not want to, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Yeah, so, is it just me or it is starting to get awkward?”

“Yes a bit,” he agreed in a heartbeat. “But it is normal, as we do not really know each other.” He glanced in my direction, “that is why I think it is a good idea to get to know one another.”


	19. Chapter 19

As we drove out of the city I started feeling uneasy. My emotions started conflicting and I tried my best to hide it from Levi. I was no longer sure I wanted to be here. I had no idea where he was taking me and well, I knew nothing about him. For all I knew he could be a murderer.

“Breathe.”

“Huh?” I snapped my eyes to the man behind the wheel.

He chuckled. “Relax, I am not going to hurt you or something like that. Just breathe,” he chanced a quick glance at me. “You were holding your breath.”

“I am not—” I tried to deny my anxiousness but I was interrupted.

“You look a bit constipated,” he flipped the blinkers on, took a turn to the left and eased the car into the country road. “I know this is weird as shit. I am usually not…” he looked like he was at a loss of words. “I don’t know. I find you interesting. I have no fucking clue why. I mean, you threw up on me; and me being a clean freak I should hate you, not talk and be friendly with you. Do I make any sense?”


	20. Chapter 20

It actually did make sense to me. It seemed like Levi was just as interested in me as I was in him.

I slumped against the seat even though I was still tense. His words were somewhat comforting. And was it just me or his speech was a bit crude?

“I should take you back home. It was too abrupt,” He shook his head. “We shouldn’t have—”

“No!” I said almost instantly. “Well true, I am uneasy, but it seems you are just as confused about all this… attraction, dare I say, as I am. I cannot explain it,” I made a gesture with my hands. “I am just curious about you. Dunno.”

“Hm.”

There was an awkward silence as he continued to drive wherever we were going.

“So, where are you taking me?” I tried to smile. “I think it would help me to know.”

“I have this small house I use in summer… and I have no clue why I thought it was a good idea to take you there in the middle of the winter…” He looked just as confused as he sounded. It made me chuckle.

“I think we are both idiots.”

“Speak for yourself, brat.”


	21. Chapter 21

It took us ten more minutes to reach his house. It looked a bit lonely, standing there in the middle of nowhere covered in thick white snow. Now that I think about it, it was quite strange that the road was cleared.

Levi stopped the car and we both got out of it. A cold gust of wind greeted me as I stepped outside, making me shiver. Without a word we ploughed through the snow covered ground towards the house and Levi unlocked the heavy door. 

Once inside he flipped the lights on… and nothing happened; we were still surrounded by darkness.

“Oh, hell, you are fucking kidding me, right?” Levi cursed under his breath. He tried flipping it on a few more times but then gave up when nothing happened. “I should have some candles somewhere. Wait here, I will go find them.”

“All right,” I rubbed my hands together in hopes of getting warmer.

I felt how he hesitated there for a second but then he turned and left to find the candles. I heard a few bangs, some crashes and some muffled curses from Levi but he soon came back with a lit candle in his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Even though it was not used much during winter time, the house looked tidy enough. There was not that much dust inside, which surprised me. Usually if the house was not used it would be covered with dust and cobwebs and some other icky stuff; here though – it was surprisingly clean.

My observations were interrupted by Levi, who came into the room, crouched in front of the fireplace and dropped the firewood that he was carrying onto the floor. He instantly went to work – with well-practiced movements he cut the wood into smaller bits and arranged them so that it was easier for the fire to catch on them.

“I am sorry for the mess,” he turned to me with a match in his hand.

Äh, but it is not messy at all. Actually I am quite surprised that it is so clean here, considering that the house is only used during summer.”

I saw him make a face at me before turning back to light the fire.

“It is dirty as hell in here.”

“Oh? But—”

Levi sighed, stood up and turned to me. “It is dirty. At least to my standards,” he shrugged. “I am a clean freak.”


	23. Chapter 23

At 2 am we found ourselves sitting on the floor, in front of the crackling fireplace, with a cup of hot chocolate in our hands and a blanket thrown over our shoulders. There were a few candles lit up in the room as well. The atmosphere was… cozy.

Levi had tidied up a small space for us to sit in and here we were. I was nervous once again. We were sitting quite close, with only one blanket covering us. This was just…

“So, you are a student?”

“Yes.”

“What are you studying?” 

“Ah, I am an art student. I am in Graphics Design to be more precise.”

“Oh?” Levi looked surprised for a moment. “You do not look like an art student.”

“Right back at you. You do not look like a teacher to me either.” I held up my hands in front of me. “No offence, it is just that…” I looked at him from the corner of my eye and sipped my hot chocolate. “Um, well you look kinda… uh… I am at a loss of words… haha”

“I am a crude midget with a permanent scowl etched on my face?”

I choked on my hot chocolate.


	24. Chapter 24

By 3 am I had learned a few things about Levi; He told me that he was born in France, lived there till he was eleven years old but then his parents divorced and he moved to England. Here he lived with his mother until he was eighteen and then moved out as his mom had remarried. He finished Trost University, Shina faculty of Humanities and became a French teacher. He had three good friends – Erwin, Hanji and Mike, who were working at the same school as him.

“I see,” I looked at him, ”could you say something in French?”

“Seriously?”

I shrugged, “yep.”

He rolled his eyes but then complied. “ _Je suis intéressé à vous. J'aime de vos yeux_.”

“It sounds nice when you speak in your native language. What did you say?”

Levi just smiled and turned to look at the fire in the fireplace.

“Oh come on,” I bumped his shoulder with mine. “Tell me what you said.”

He looked at the ground, and if I am not wrong, there was a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I said that I am interested in you and that I like your eyes.”

My cheeks heated up as well.


	25. Chapter 25

We were sitting in silence. It was an awkward silence again but not overly so. I could feel my heart thumping away in my chest like I was some kind of love-struck girl, who had been confessed to by the love of her life. Was it even a confession? He just said that he was interested in me and that he liked my eyes… What is the big deal?

“Um,” I started but then had to clear my throat as he looked up at me. “I have been wondering, you know, since your hyper friend Hanji, mentioned this but… Um… are you…” my words were suddenly stuck in my mouth. How was I supposed to ask? 

“Am I what?” he spurred me on when I fell silent.

“Are you… interested in men?”

I held my breath. Finally, I have finally asked him the question that had been sitting at the back of my mind for a while now.

“What do you mean?”

My eyes snapped to his face and the bastard was smiling. He was not going to make it easy for me, was he?

“Are you homosexual?”

His eyes suddenly got serious and never left mine.

“Yes, I am.”


End file.
